justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Walk This Way
"'Walk This Way'" by ''Run DMC and Aerosmith is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancers 'Classic' There are four men in this dance crew. * P1 has black hair, which is shaved on the back and sides and fluffy on the top, a shiny yellow track suit with grey and black shoulders, and white and black striped shoes. *P2 has black hair under a dark green fedora, thick black glasses, a yellow shiny track suit with grey sleeves, and white and black shoes. *P3 has short black hair under a red beanie, a grey shirt, a black leather vest, red skinny jeans with a black bandana hanging out of the left pocket, some red tattoos on his arms, and black shoes. *P4 has black fluffy hair with a red bandana around it, sunglasses, a red wife beater, a black leather vest, black skinny jeans, a red plaid jacket tied around his hips, and black ankle boots. **At a few points the dancers turn black with some blue highlights and outlines. 'Extreme' The extreme dancer is a girl. She wears a red cap, black sunglasses, a golden jacket, blue skinny jeans, and red sneakers. Background The black background has green diamonds and red triangles with some crazy patterns. Those shapes then become part of outlined boomboxes. Extreme The usual extreme background. It shines mostly red. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves in this routine. Two of them are the same. *Gold Move 1 & 3: **P4: Squat down and throw your right arms down. **P3: Put both of your arms up. **P2: Grab your left leg and put your right hand on your head. **P1: Get down on on your right knee and cross your arms. ***This is done one at a time in a circle. *Gold Move 2: **P4: Put your hands on your face while standing on one leg. **P3: Just simply stand up. **P2 & P1: Cross your arms. Extreme 1 and 3: Put your hands up then cross them. 2 and 4: Put your right hand near your head then show your muscles tilted. Trivia *Whenever the first and third gold moves occur, each dancer pushes the other out of the way. *Each dancer has their own solo part of the routine, and two pairs of the four dancers (P1 with P2 and P3 with P4) have their own duet parts. *The first two dancers are supposed to resemble Run DMC, while the other two represent Aerosmith. *The dance looks like a Dance Crew battle mode would be, with two dancers in each camp. *The dance crew does complicated moves at some points, such as when the yellow dancers are holding the red dancers' legs while they stand on their heads, and when the red dancers hold the yellow dancers' legs while they lay to the side. The moves where the holders swing their right arms around are counted for. **Because of this, the routine will certainly be marked as Hard, and possibly be the hardest Dance Crew choreography ever made (see the video below). *The original has a time of 5:10, but the game uses the version that is 3:38. * One of the moves from this dance is recycled in the dance for Movement is Happiness (Find Your Way). *"Muffin" is censored, because it is a slang for the female reproductive organ. **However, "Backseat lover" isn't censored, even though "backseat" was removed in Bang Bang. *In Smurfs Dance Party, the song is called "Smurf This Way" * These dancers appear in the mashup for "You're on My Mind". *The original song is by Aerosmith themselves; the game uses the Run DMC version. * P4 is the sweat dancer from Troublemaker. P3 has some similarities to ''Till I Find You''. P1 appears to be the same dancer from Sexy And I Know It. * The 4th player is Mehdi Kerkouche, who created also many other choreos in the game series, such as Troublemaker (the sweat version), Can't Hold Us, Don't You Worry Child, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), P1 from Kiss You, P1 from The Way, I Don't Feel Like Dancin' and Pump It. *P3 is the only dancer similar to Till I Find You that doesn't wear long-sleeved clothes. **This is probably to hide the red tattoos on his arms in those songs, if they are real. *The extreme dancer is almost similar to Blurred Lines (the extreme version), American Girl, and Feel So Right. Gallery JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149603.jpg|Promotional group picture of the crew JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY black e3 140609 4pm 1402149601.jpg|One of the complex moves WalkThisWayBG.jpg|Video thumbnail Walkthiswaybg.jpg|Background 30-Walk This Way.png|P2's Avatar walk-this-way.jpg 10486005 848100375224222 524100424415769778 n.jpg|Revealed extreme version of Walk This Way 219.png|Avatar of The Extreme Version Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:80's Category:1900 to 2000 Category:20th Century songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Songs released in 1986 Category:Party Songs Category:Serious Dances Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Familiar Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Extreme Classics Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Returning Dancers Category:Classics Category:Dances with consecutive Gold Moves Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with turning coaches